The Past That Caught Up Against Me
by Shira Zerro
Summary: before the fall of the tokugawa era, kenshin himura saw the fall of his lover, tomoe in front of his very eyes. now in the new meiji era, kenshin meets dejavu when kaoru was also killed in front of his very eyes. on hiatus
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Samurai X isn't mine to own. I don't remember the artist's name…

Prologue

"Tomoe!"

"Tomoe!"

Kenshin screamed his wife's name as he tore up the steps on the mountain to where his house was located. He did not care bout the serious injuries that he suffered from the battle he faced earlier on. He only cared for the safety of his wife. Blood from his wounded legs and ribs trailed his footsteps as he climbed up the steps.

As he ran up, he did not see a cracked part on one of the steps. He stepped on it and it broke on his weight. He tumbled down a few steps before managing to stabilise himself. More blood spilled out from his injured legs and ribs.

"Damn it," he cursed to himself as he tried to stand up. His weak leg could not hold his weight and he tumbled a few more steps down. He yelled in pain as his bloodied ribs got stabbed by a large piece of broken wood. He painfully took out the wood from his wound and threw it on the grass. He could see roughly the shape his stomach through his thick blood. He stood up again, using his trusty katana to balance himself and started climbing up the steps again. He had lost a lot of blood by then, and his vision starts to blur.

"No matter what, I must save Tomoe," Kenshin said to himself, gripping the handle of his katana firmly as he limped up the stairs.

He could hardly stand up properly when he had arrived at his house. His main door was wide open. He limped inside his house, and saw his wife on the floor, her face expression blank and tears flowing down her eyes onto her pale cheeks. He ran in into the house, without even thinking twice to check whether were there anyone else inside the house other than Tomoe.

A hooded figure appeared from a dark corner of the house and gave Kenshin a kick on his mid-section. Kenshin stumbled back from the force and received another two more kicks from behind and he dropped on his knees. The hooded figure stood in front of Kenshin and gave him a punch on his face. Kenshin, weakened from the wounds and lost of blood, fell flat on his face. Blood continued to flow out from his injured legs and ribs.

"Hah! So this is the infamous Battousai the Slasher," said the hooded figure, shifting his hood to get a better look of Kenshin's face. "This has got to be a joke," he added, and gave Kenshin another kick and and spat on of Kenshin's head.

"You know what, your wife could do well in the brothels," he said, grabbing Kenshin by the hair and looked at him face to face. Kenshin flinched at those words. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at the guy.

"You- what?" said Kenshin painfully. The hooded guy laughed loudly and slammed Kenshin's face onto the floor and stepped on it. Blood oozed out from Kenshin's forehead.

"There you are boys, the famous Battousai who can't even do shit to save his own wife and himself," said the guy. The other two of his men laughed. Their laughed faded off when they felt a strong battle aura started to emerge from Kenshin. They took a few steps backwards and drew out their katanas.

Kenshin got up slowly onto his feet and vomited a little blood as he stands up. He looked up at the three men with eyes that the three had never seen before in their entire life. The menacing eyes of Battousai the Slasher. He repositioned himself with the Battou draw out stance. The guy with the hood stood behind his two followers and pushed them to Kenshin. They charged at Kenshin with their weapons held up high.

With fast reflexes Kenshin draw out his katana and took down the first man. But with his lack of blood in his body, he could not recoil to attack the second man. The second man swung his katana and slashed Kenshin at his back. The hooded man grabbed Kenshin by the throat and started choking him.

"Tomoe," he said weakly as he gasped for air. The katana he was holding fell from his hand to the floor with a clatter. With his free hand, the hooded man draws out his katana and placed its tip on Kenshin's throat.

"So the legacy of Battousai the Slasher ends here by my sword," the hooded man said. "Any last requests?"

"Stop it, please!" said Tomoe as she plunged herself onto the hooded man's legs and hugged it, begging to let Kenshin go. The hooded man stared at Tomoe. He then looked at Kenshin again and tossed him against the wall. Tomoe crawled to Kenshin but was grabbed by the hair and lifted to the air by the hooded man.

"I was ordered to kill at least one person here by my master and I will not return until I fulfill his request," said the man, looking at Tomoe in the eyes. "If it's not Battousai, it will be you." He grabbed his katana and stabbed it through Tomoe's stomach. He then stabbed Tomoe by the chest and dropped her in front of Kenshin.

"TOMOE!" yelled Kenshin, tears forming from his eyes. Tomoe just smiled and touched Kenshin's scarred cheeks. Her hands then dropped and she lay motionless, her eyes staring blankly at Kenshin.

The other man appeared back to the house with two tin of gasoline and started pouring all over the house. He then cut off the string that was holding a lantern in the house and fire started spreading all over the house. The hooded man and his companion took the other man's dead body and ran out from the house.

Kenshin grabbed Tomoe's lifeless body and hugged her as the fire burns everything around him…


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Samurai X isn't mine to own. I don't remember the artist's name…

To AuburnMoonlight- about your chocolates, I have no comment at all……

Chapter 1 – The Red Headed Stranger

Before the rising of the sun, young Kamiya Kaoru was already up from her sleep, ready to take on the challenges of the day (A.N. yea I know it sounds kinda lame but I'm having difficulties starting a chapter). She folded her futon and went to the kitchen to make breakfast for her father, who was still sleeping peacefully in his bedroom. She took a basket and went out from the house. Before stepping out from the house, she stopped by the small shrine near the dojo to pay respect to her late-mother.

Kaoru's mother passed away when she was at the age of three. Kaoru could barely remember her mother. She only knew how pretty her mother was through a picture that she kept hidden inside her closet. It was a picture of her mother carrying her when she was very young, not more than two years-old, and the father standing at the back of the two. When she wakes up and before she goes to sleep everyday, Kaoru will take a good look at the picture, praying for her mother's blessing from heaven.

It is now the Meiji Era, and it is safer to go outside without worrying about assassins and murderers roaming about in the streets compared to the Tokugawa Era (A.N. whether this is true or not, I'm not sure P I just hope it is). The air was still a little bit chilly in the early morning. Kaoru took a deep breath and headed to the market nearby.

There were not many people in market at that time of the morning. That helped Kaoru a lot because she does not need to fight with other people to stock up food from the market. After five long minutes of bargaining with the butcher for her meat, she went to the other stall to stock up on vegetables and to buy some tofu. Feeling satisfied on what she had bought from the market, she headed back home.

On the way back home, she heard a distant shouting from her back, but she did not really care much if the caller is not calling for her. All of a sudden, she got knocked down from behind, but managed to balance herself without dropping her basket of goods, but she lost grip of the small pail where she had put her tofu, and it fell.

Although it was fast, it was like slow motion to Kaoru. A hand suddenly stretched out and grabbed the tofu pail before it fell to the ground. She looked up to take look at the person who saved her tofu. She saw an amazingly handsome guy with a striking red hair and a plaster on the left side of his cheek. He hurriedly apologised to Kaoru for banging into her, gave back her tofu and ran off. She couldn't take her eyes off his striking red hair as the stranger who almost knocked her down disappeared from her sight.

"Stop him," said a tired voice from behind.

"Eh?" said Kaoru as she turned around. To her surprise, she saw two policemen jogging up to her, panting.

"Damn, that guy could run fast," said one of them, clutching his chest as he rested on the other policeman's back.

"What were you officers chasing him for?" asked Kaoru.

"Didn't you see? He was having a sword. The law states that nobody can hold a sword other than the police force," explain the other policeman, wiping off perspire from his face.

"C'mon, let's head back to the station. I wanna write a report about this," said the first policeman, and they walked away, leaving a confused Kaoru behind.

When Kaoru reached back home, she saw that her main door was wide open. As she stepped in into her compound, she could hear voices shouting in the dojo. One of the voices was her father's. She went to peek inside the dojo through a small gap from the door.

"I've given you more than enough time for you to find the money to pay back what you have owed me and I've come for it. Now hand it over, old man," said a deep and harsh voice.

"I know you had given me time to find for the money to pay back your debt. But-" said Kaoru's father.

"Isn't three and a half fucking months not enough for you to find the amount of money to pay me back?"

"Time has changed. No one wants to learn kendo anymore."

"In that case, I shall keep one of your possessions until you pay back your debt. And I shall be taking…"

The dojo door opened suddenly, and Kaoru stumbled in as someone got hold of her.

"…her."

"No!" said Kaoru's father, standing up and grabbed his bamboo sword beside him.

Five men surrounded Kaoru's father with their wooden sticks drawn out as he took a defensive position. One of them charged, but Kaoru's father evaded the attack and smacked him on the head. Without warning, the other four charged in and took Kaoru's father down, slamming him onto the floor.

"We'll be leaving now, with your daughter along with us," said the guy with the deep and harsh voice, grabbing Kaoru.

"You damned Yakuzas," growled Kaoru's father. "Unhand my daughter at once." But the head of the Yakuza laughed and left the house. As they headed to the main door, they saw a small figure stopping by the doorway. Kaoru looked up.

"You," she said faintly.

It was the read headed guy with the plaster on the left cheek.

A.N. I'm reeeeeally sorry bout the slow update. i'm facing a major exam this year and I cant really spend much time on the fic, but I'll try my best to keep it updated frequently. Sorry once again….


	3. Chapter Two

_A.N: After a long hiatus (a very long one in fact!), I'm sure some of you are wondering whether am I dead or alive. Now that you have gotten your answer, I'm just gonna write a short chapter to continue where I left off to release the stress that's building inside me from the preparation for my examination. I apologise firsthand if it's not up to quality for I did not planned the storyline. Enjoy._

Chapter 2

The head of the Yakuza studied the new stranger that was blocking his way out from the dojo. He was very small in size and bareley 5 foot 5 inches tall. The one thing that attracted him towards the stranger was his striking red hair. Kaoru, sensing that the head of the Yakuza was paying most of his attention towards the stranger, bite his hand. The head gave a yell and released Kaoru from his grip but managed to grab hold of her back. He held her up high and shook her like a ragged doll. The head of the Yakuza was 7 feet in height and was very muscular. Most of the villagers would normally shrink with fear when he was walking around town, but this new stranger shows no fear at all.

"Erm, miss," said the stranger suddenly, making Kaoru to look down at him, "about just now knocking you down at the alley, my sincere apology from me to you."

"S-sure, no problem," replied Kaoru, surprised that he could talk so calmly at this kind of situation.

"Who the hell are you to block my way? Don't you know me, head of the Yakuzas here?" bellowed the head.

"I'm just a wanderer, wandering around the streets," replied the red headed stranger. "I heard a call of distress so I decided to investigate."

"Investigate? Who are you, the police?" said the head. "Boys, get your asses out here and teach him a lesson to mess around with me."

In a few seconds, more than 30 men surrounded the wanderer. All of them took out their daggers, sticks and katanas. The wanderer closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Upon opening his eyes, he reached for the hilt of his katana and charged towards the nearest man. With a swift step, he took out at least 10 of them. He recoiled and with another step, he took out the rest of the men. He replaced his katana back to its sheath and looked for the Yakuza and Kaoru but they were gone. As the wanderer began to walk out from the door, he heard a slight groan from the back. He turned back and ran towards the sound.

Inside the dojo, he found Kaoru's father where the Yakuzas left him, all tied up and gagged with a white cloth. The wanderer freed him and lied him down on the dojo's floor.

"You should rest," said the wanderer. "Don't worry, your daughter will be fine."

"Although I do not know you," said Kaoru's father, "can I trust you to get my daughter out of harm's way?"

"You've got my trust," said the wanderer and walked out from the dojo.

_A.N: Again I would like to apologise if this chapter sucks. If I live I'll try my best to produce a better one for the next to come. 'Till then, I love you guys for reading my fic._


End file.
